Videoconferencing systems enable a conference to be conducted with participants at various remote sites. These systems include various devices to capture audio and video of remote conference participants and to appropriately distribute the captured information to those participants at remote sites. This enables each participant to view video images and listen to the verbal contributions of the other conference participants.